mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Mike McFarland
| birth_place = Texas City, Texas | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice Actor ADR Director Script Line Producer | alias = | gender = Male | status = Single | title = | family = Chris McFarland (brother) | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = | website = | agent = }} Michael Charles McFarland (born July 14, 1970 in Texas City, Texas) is an American voice actor, ADR Director, Script, and Line Producer at FUNimation Entertainment. He also did roles for New Generation Pictures and ADV Films. He has provided voices for a number of English language versions of Japanese anime films and television series. Anime * Aquarion - Glen Anderson * Baccano! - Beriam's Aide * Beet the Vandel Buster - Alside * Black Blood Brothers - Janaway * Black Cat - Belze Rochefort * Burst Angel - Leo Jinno * Case Closed - George (Season 5 - ) * Corpse Princess - Shuji Isaki * D.Gray-man - Toma * Darker than BLACK - Ballcap Man * Desert Punk - Haru Kawaguchi * Diamond Daydreams - Dr. Amakasu * Dragon Ball (series) - Master Roshi, Android 8, Yajirobe, Baby (Additional Characters) * Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone - Makoto Hyuga, Eva * Fruits Basket - Ritsu Sohma * Fullmetal Alchemist - Jean Havoc * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Jean Havoc * The Galaxy Railways - Bruce J. Speed * Ghost Hunt - Yoshitaka Yoshimi * Glass Fleet - Mickey, John Fall * Gunslinger Girl - Franco * Hell Girl - Ai's Father * Hetalia: Axis Powers - Estonia * I's - Yasumasa Teratani * Initial D: Fourth Stage - Shuichi Matsumoto * Jyu Oh Sei - Theo Klein * Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple - Kozo Ukita * Kodocha - Suji * Linebarrels of Iron - Jiro Aonuma * Lupin III - Goemon Ishikawa * Monster - Michael Muller * Moonlight Mile - Chris Jefferson * Mushishi - Koro (Ep. 7) * Nerima Daikon Brothers - Yukel Hakushon * One Piece - Buggy, Richie, Helmeppo, Eyelash * Ouran High School Host Club - Ryoji "Ranka" Fujioka * Paradise Kiss - Joichi Nikaido * Parasite Dolls - Bill Myers * Romeo x Juliet - Tybalt * Sasami: Magical Girls Club - Daimon * School Rumble - Jiro Yoshidayama * Sgt. Frog - Masayoshi Yoshiokadaira * Shigurui: Death Frenzy - Narrator * Shadow Skill - Darkness, Jin Surata * Solty Rei - Ho Chu * Speed Grapher - Chief Ekoda * Summer Wars - Shota Jinnouchi * Tales of Phantasia: The Animation - Raizen * Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle - Bugal * Trinity Blood - Cain Nightroad * Vexille - Murata ADR Staff Credits Line Producer * Basilisk * Casshern Sins * Eden of the East * Evangelion 1.0: You Are (Not) Alone * Fullmetal Alchemist (OVA) * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood * Gunslinger Girl -Il Teatrino * Hetalia Axis Powers * Linebarrels of Iron * Murder Princess * Mushishi * My Bride is a Mermaid * One Piece * Ouran High School Host Club * Sands of Destruction * Strike Witches * Summer Wars * Suzuka * Vexille ADR Director * Case Closed * Dragon Ball (series) * Eden of the East * Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone * Fullmetal Alchemist (and Brotherhood) * Galaxy Railways * Gunslinger Girl -Il Teatrino * Linebarrels of Iron * Mushishi * Summer Wars * Trinity Blood * Vexille * YuYu Hakusho ADR Script * BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad * Dragon Ball (series) * Fullmetal Alchemist * Kodocha * Mushishi * Solty Rei * Trinity Blood Video Games * Comic Jumper: The Adventures of Captain Smiley - Origami Kid, Winklemeyer's Orderlies, Museum Security Guards External links * Mike McFarland.com * * * * Mike McFarland at the English Voice Actor & Production Staff Database * Category:1970 births Category:Living people Category:American voice actors Category:People from Texas it:Mike McFarland